


see you later boy

by whereverimayfindher



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Androgyny, Fanart, Gen, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereverimayfindher/pseuds/whereverimayfindher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Androgynous skater Alexander Hamilton fan art</p>
            </blockquote>





	see you later boy

**Author's Note:**

> Because why tf not. I'm so sorry for the title ~~no I'm not~~

 

**Author's Note:**

> come obsess about Hamilton with me [on tumblr!](whereverimayfindher.tumblr.com)


End file.
